


You Need Me

by KKartter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKartter/pseuds/KKartter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t bullshit me, Erwin. Look at us. Do you really want this? Cuz if you do, I don’t want any bullshit. I want the real you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Me

It was suppose to have been just another normal outing. Just to go out and scout for any new information that they could find available. It wasn’t an extraordinary plan or anything new, it was a normal thing for the scouting legion by now. 

However things went a little awry this time. They were ambushed by a large amount of titans that they weren’t sure where they came from. It left little survivors that were able to escape while the beasts chomped down on other soldiers. 

It was devastating at best. Levi didn’t like to dwell on things, though, he knew he’d likely go crazy if he did. So instead, the man sat quietly in his office doing some paper work he was assigned in nothing more than some dim candle light til long past dark.

Eventually, the raven finished his work and decided just to hand deliver it that night, knowing very well that his commander would certainly still be awake, even at this hour. After making his way through the halls, Levi soon knocked a few times on the door to Erwin’s quarters. 

“Enter.” Came a rasp, tired voice from the other side and Levi entered. 

“I’m finished with these troublesome documents.” The shorter male stated bluntly, crossing the room and dropping them on Erwin’s desk. There was a slight pause before the blonde answered.

“Ah, thank you, Levi.” Said man’s eyes narrowed as he watched his commander work at his desk. It was nothing new to Levi to see the other in a fairly rough shape after an exhibition, it was quite normal really, but this was different.

Levi examined the tired way Erwin’s hand traveled across the papers in front of him. He was hardly even writing, it was just automatic. Erwin’s hair was slightly disheveled and he hadn’t bothered to put it back into place. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked as tense as his desk. 

Levi didn’t like the sight one bit. Erwin always kept up a facade, that much Levi had found out early on. Though sometimes the blonde would let it down slightly around those he trusted. After a while, that included Levi. But this was different. Levi would almost say it seemed Erwin had put himself on autopilot and he was actually dead inside his hard shell.

As the thought rang through the raven’s mind, he feared it might actually be truer than he’d like it to be. Levi circled his commander’s desk and placed his small hands to Erwin’s shoulders, reaching almost chest level with the smaller male even as the other sat. 

Letting out a soft huff, Levi began to work his fingers into the taut and tense muscles across the other’s shoulders and back. It seemed as though Erwin had hardly even noticed this was happening.

That is until Levi found a particularly tight knot in the man’s upper back and as Levi worked it out, a soft groan made its way through Erwin’s lips. 

“You’re too tense. Its not healthy.” Levi said softly. “If you let yourself get like this, you won’t be able to command very well and you’ll get us all killed.”

A breathy laugh passed through Erwin’s lips. “Is that so?” It was fake. Levi could tell immediately that the words and the laugh was just all forced. Erwin was suffering and doing everything he could to keep it hidden.

“Its not your fault, you know.” The raven’s next words were softer and he felt Erwin tense under his fingertips all over again. He worked the muscles slightly harder in response, attempting to force the other to relax, if only a little. 

“Levi…” It was a warning, but a poor one. They could both hear clearly in Erwin’s voice that Levi could probably say anything and he wouldn’t be reprimanded. Though, Levi knew that didn’t mean he’d like or accept what he had to say.

“You’ve stepped up and taken on a job that not many could do. The lives lost are not on your hands. You’re intentions are in the right place and its not your fault that our world is so fucked up that your options are limited and so many end up getting killed because of it.”

Erwin had long since stopped writing, his hands resting atop his desk as he tried not to show how much he was enjoying the massage. He never said anything in response to Levi’s words, and they both knew he didn’t have to. 

“You shouldn’t have this much weight on your shoulders.” Levi’s voice was slightly softer and seemed to be right in Erwin’s ear. 

The blonde raised his hands to his shoulders and placed them over top of Levi’s. “Someone has to bare it.” He said quietly but Levi didn’t miss the way his muscles slacked a little and were no longer as tense as they were when he began. 

“You don’t have to alone.” Levi stood slightly to the side of the larger man now and he leaned in completely, brushing his lips softly to the corner of Erwin’s lips. 

It was something new, but so familiar at the same time. It was as if this should have happened a hundred times before and now that it was, relief was flooding through them both.

Erwin was standing now. One arm wrapped tightly around Levi’s waist and the other cupping his chin practically straight up as he kissed him feverishly. Levi’s own arms were raised up. One against the side of Erwin’s thick neck, and the other threaded through his blonde hair. 

“Bed. Now.” Levi breathed against the other’s lips when he pulled back a little. A small smirk crossed the blonde’s lips as he lowered his other hand and hoisted Levi into his arms. The smaller man’s eyes widened and he let out a slight squeak that Erwin found absolutely adorable.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He bit out, though he didn’t squirm in protest or try to jump down, he simply wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and glared at the other while he was carried. 

“Getting us to my bed quicker than your legs could get you there.” Erwin replied simply, entering the other room from his office and crossing to the bed, gently laying Levi down on his back. 

“Did you really just make a short joke, old man?” The raven asked, amusement lacing his tone though he kept up his glare.

Erwin shrugged innocently as he leaned over Levi and kissed him again. The smaller male melted into the kiss immediately and threaded his fingers back through Erwin’s hair. He liked it, felt like it was helping him keep Erwin close to him. 

The blonde let his fingers trail up under Levi’s shirt. Both their maneuver gear had been removed once they returned from the mission earlier in the day. Levi refused to just give in to the other as they kissed. His tongue moved just as expertly as Erwin’s, against each other and their lips moved perfectly. It was enough to leave anyone breathless.

Erwin tugged Levi’s shirt up completely and Levi leaned up enough to let the other remove it. The blonde carefully folded it and placed it on the bedside table before he moved in to kiss Levi again. The raven rewarded him for taking care of his clothes by moaning into the kiss, the sounds travelling straight to Erwin’s dick.

Levi smirked against the other’s lips and soon Erwin pulled away completely, moving down to Levi’s neck and chest to kiss and bite along the skin there. Levi mewled and quirmed a little in response. 

“B-bastard… Why are you so good with your mouth?” He swore at Erwin who only chuckled lightly at him. 

“It’s not always about talent, Levi. Sometimes its about how much you care enough to try.” He smirked against the pale skin under his lips before moving down a little and sucking on one of Levi’s nipples. He rose a hand to roll the other nipple between his fingers.

Levi was completely lost in the sensations. And as he let Erwin’s words roll over in his mind, he quickly became aware of how hard he was blushing. 

Erwin seemed to have the idea that he wanted to treat Levi. To torture him, and that’s exactly what it felt like to the smaller male as Erwin took his sweet time travelling up and down the expanse of Levi’s torso, kissing and sucking and nipping at the over sensitive skin.

Erwin’s mouth finally found the top of Levi’s waistband and as he began nipping on the skin there, he lowered a hand to begin palming Levi through his pants. The blonde was pleasantly surprised that he’d already made Levi hard by just his mouth on his skin and he greatly enjoyed the soft moans that Levi breathed as the blonde rubbed against his crotch.

Ever so slowly, Erwin began pulling the raven’s pants down, along with his underwear and kissing any skin he could get access to along the way. Before long, Levi’s pants were discarded and folded gently and sitting along with his shirt and the smaller man lay completely naked sprawled out on his commander’s bed for said blonde to admire wholly. 

And admire he did. 

“You’re beautiful.” He breathed softly, lowering himself to kiss more of the skin across Levi’s soft stomach. 

“Tch. Pervert.” Levi turned his head to the side as he blushed deeply. “Why am I the only one without clothes?” He groaned slightly and turned back to look just in time to see Erwin shrug before pulling his own shirt up over his head, exposing his large and very toned body to the raven laying in his bed.

Levi’s eyes wandered over the other on their own accord. Appreciative. Erwin was gorgeous, though there was a very low chance Levi would ever actually tell him that. Though, by the way Levi’s eyes trailed the sight and back up to Erwin’s face which held an award winning, knowing smile, Levi figured he didn’t have to.

Without thinking much into it, Levi reached his hands up to glide over Erwin’s muscles on his chest and stomach, feeling the many scars Erwin had acquired over the years and the marks left from the maneuver gear. The blonde let him easily and lowered himself over the other slightly to make it easier for Levi. 

The raven’s small hands travelled to Erwin’s arms and shoulders and back, feeling the muscles all across him. But he frowned slightly as he did so. “You’re still tense.” He glared at the other.

Erwin shrugged slightly. “I’m excited?” He offered, smiling coily. Levi blushed but his glare only became more intense.

“Don’t bullshit me, Erwin. Look at us. Do you really want this? Cuz if you do, I don’t want any bullshit. I want the real you.” He paused, letting his hand slide down from Erwin’s neck to across the front of his torso and he felt Erwin shiver slightly. 

The blonde nodded then, looking almost guilty as he lowered himself to kiss Levi again. It was soft this time, no tongue, just lips moving together gently. 

“Thank you.” He breathed and pulled back, smiling at the raven. A smile that reached his eyes when Levi looked into them and he noticed how soft they looked. He noticed how close Erwin was to crying though those tears would probably never spill. 

And Levi was happy, truly. Erwin was all Levi had and the man knew that well. Levi trusted him completely and he never took it for granted, he just appreciated it. And now Levi wanted to give something back to him. And maybe this could be it. 

The raven slid his arms back up over Erwin’s shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him hard and passionately. He moved his lips against the other’s and moved his hands across Erwin’s muscles. They were taut, but not as tense. Erwin was trying to relax for him and that meant the world to Levi.

The smaller man let his hands slide down farther to the top of Erwin’s pants as he silently asked for them to be removed. Erwin complied a second later when he pulled back and hastily removed the last bits of his clothing. 

Levi found himself staring hungrily at Erwin’s cock as it was finally revealed to him. The size wasn’t surprising, though Levi found himself squirming anxiously at the thought, and how much it would most likely hurt. 

Erwin grinned down at the other when he noticed him staring and he leaned down to kiss him again before he pulled back and moved to grab his oil from the table next to the bed and spread some on his fingers. 

Levi instinctively spread his legs wider and raised his hips a little, excitement flooding through him. Erwin pressed a finger to the raven’s pink entrance and just massaged it lightly. Levi let his eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the feeling.

Erwin soon pushed his finger in, slowly stretching Levi. There was a burning sensation as Levi was stretched but once Erwin’s finger was in far enough, that seemed to subside and make way for a little more pleasure. 

After fingering Levi excruciatingly slowly for a while, Erwin added another finger and picked up the speed a little. He began scissoring the smaller man and brushing against his prostate a couple times as pure torment. 

Though Levi didn’t seem to mind too much. That is, if the way his legs were stretched wide and his hips moved a little to fuck himself on Erwin’s fingers, and the way his head was tossed to the side, breath coming out in pants, face flushed and the way he moaned out Erwin’s name every so often was any indication. 

Erwin loved the sight. He almost just wanted to finger Levi to completion just so he could admire his body and his movements completely as he did so. But, as his own cock throbbed between his legs, he decided actually fucking Levi might just be a little more rewarding. 

The blonde slowly pulled his fingers out and he chuckled a little as Levi whined and tightened his muscles around his fingers in an attempt to keep him inside him. 

“You’re so needy, Levi.” Erwin teased lightly and Levi only glared up at him. The glare didn’t last long however as his eyes travelled down to where Erwin was rubbing oil onto his erection and Levi remembered he was about to receive so much more.

With a quick peck to the lips, Erwin gently raised Levi’s legs up and the smaller man quickly wrapped them around Erwin’s waist, without prompting, to keep them out of the way and give Erwin leverage. 

Erwin pressed his cock to Levi’s prepared hole and stretched him out wider than his fingers possibly could have. And Levi loved the burn. Erwin was soon sheathed completely inside the other and he paused for a moment to let Levi’s quick and raspy pants die down as he grew use to the feeling. 

“F-fuck.. why are you so big!?” He groaned and Erwin let out a breathy chuckle. 

“Are you sure you’re not just small?” Levi forced his eyes open enough to glance up at Erwin, and swear at him for making another damn short joke. The larger man was wearing a small happy smirk that Levi wanted to smack off his face. But Erwin also had mussed hair that made him look ridiculously sexy and a flush that spread from his ears down to his chest and Levi lost any strength he could have had at that sight as he moaned loudly.

“M-move..” He breathed and Erwin did just that. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in, starting out to thrust lazily into Levi at a far too slow pace for the raven. Levi reached his hands up and wrapped them around Erwin’s shoulders, this time not to feel for knots or tense muscles or any other show of stress. No, this time Levi only wanted to hold him.

Eventually Erwin began to pick up the pace and it had Levi tossing his head back against the pillow and letting out loud moans and groans and breaths of ‘Erwin..’ and Erwin was loving the sounds and sights and everything else Levi had to offer. 

The raven had become completely undone. Erwin couldn’t possibly expect him him to last long with the way he was driving into him and abusing his ass and prostate and Levi swore it was gonna hurt to shit tomorrow. But he found himself not caring all that much as the man above him thrusted into him again and again relentlessly. 

And Levi came. He screamed out inaudible profanities and cries of pleasure as he was fucked empty of his release. Erwin groaned from above him, leaning down to kiss him as his thrusts became erratic and Levi felt completely overstimulated. 

“Levi.. I’m gonna come…” He breathed as he pulled back and rested his forehead against Levi’s chest. Levi suddenly thought that he should be disgusted. That Erwin coming in his ass should make him repulsed but it really didn’t. Maybe it was just the moment they were in together but he found himself not caring as much as he was vaguely aware that he should.

“I-inside…” He breathed out and a few thrusts later, Erwin was spilling his climax deep inside the smaller male with a groan of Levi’s name. 

…

Erwin knew Levi wouldn’t stand for this mess and the last thing he wanted was to wake up to a sore and fuming Levi. The blonde shakily stood from the bed once he’d come down from his high and he wandered into the bathroom. He wiped himself clean of the mess Levi had made on his stomach before getting a warm wet washcloth and a towel. 

He cleaned Levi up quickly, grey eyes dazed as they watched Erwin’s movements lazily. 

“Hurry up..” He murmured impatiently just as Erwin was finishing the task of cleaning the mess he’d made between Levi’s thighs. 

Rolling his eyes, Erwin retreated the items to the bathroom before coming back out and laying next to Levi. He lay on his side, head propped up on his bent elbow and he stared down at Levi while the smaller man stared back up at him. 

“You really do need to take better care of yourself.” Levi murmured, still holding his gaze. 

“That’s not the easiest thing to do when you’re in command and responsible for a countless amount of deaths.” He said softly, watching Levi’s fingers folded on his pale stomach. 

The raven shifted a little then and pushed Erwin down from his propped position to lay on his back. Levi moved to lay on his chest, stomach against him so he could look up at his face. 

“You’re not responsible. The titans are to blame. You’re only doing as much as you can in your power to get ahead of them. Unfortunately, besides sitting around and doing nothing like every other fucktard within the walls, that means we’re gonna have to lose a few lives. But you’re not to blame.” Levi leaned up and kissed Erwin’s jaw gently before nuzzling down into his chest. 

“You’re not alone, Erwin. You need me. And I won’t leave your side.” He said softly, sleep already overcoming him. 

Erwin already knew he would probably always blame himself. Someone had to take responsibility for how much death there was out there and Erwin had taken on the role to be that someone. 

Although, Levi’s words did help him. He felt at peace in that moment with Levi in his arms. Like he didn’t have the weight of thousands of deaths on his shoulders. And he decided, maybe Levi was right. He should take better care of himself and maybe it was okay to let go sometimes and let Levi in. 

He held the smaller man close to him as the two drifted off. “Thank you, Levi.” He murmured and felt Levi shake his head against his chest. 

“Go to sleep, Erwin.” And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick oneshot I decided to write this morning for an idea I've been thinking of for awhile. This is my first time writing for this paring so criticism is welcomed so I can improve. Especially since I doubt this is my last time writing for these two... haha I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you.


End file.
